Harvey Beaks Lost Episode: The Real World
I was a big fan of Harvey Beaks. I loved its funny humor, its characters and even its episodes. However, there was one episode that didn't pass. This is where it starts to get serious. One day, I was walking down the sidewalk, on my way home, but then I tripped on something. It was a DVD that said: "HARVEY BEAKS: THE REAL WORLD" written on it. It had no artwork, just that weird text. Curious, I got home and put the disc inside. The episode began with the opening theme. It was happy to see a Harvey Beaks episode on TV without watching the Nickelodeon channel. When Harvey ran out the door of his house, his parents didn't show up, like they were photoshopped out of the opening. Then Fee and Foo didn't appear. Not even Jeremy, not even Dade, just Harvey himself. At the end of the opening, Harvey somehow fell off the tree instead of putting his hand around his "friends". What did Harvey just do? This affected me greatly, since he was my favorite character. Then, the episode came on. The sky was black, and the clouds were grey. There was nobody in the forest, just silence. Then the camera panned to Harvey's house, somehow having a paper on the window saying: "ONLY ONE REMAINING." Wait, did this explain the opening? Then it showed Harvey in the bright setting with Fee and Foo, playing with each other. I thought it was fun, so I giggled. But I stopped after 5 seconds. Trust me, it wasn't happy at all. It panned down away from the scene, showing it was in a dream, to Harvey, sleeping on his bed. It hit me. The real world had no life forms living on it EXCEPT HARVEY? It wasn't happy for me at all. Then, it happened. It switched to Harvey's point of view. He slowly woke up, showing his eyelids slowly opening and closing, to a bunch of people who were NEVER in the series before. Sophia, Homer, Pingu, and I even saw Chowder in those people. This shocked me, since the show was made by the same person who did Chowder. They looked EXACTLY as their art style. And also, how are they even living on Earth if Harvey REMAINED? It began to show some talking, finally. Harvey: What happened... Chowder: You fell into a coma. I heard about this, so I thought I can come here to see how are you doing. Oh, so it was only the forest that only had nobody. Then Pingu began to speak in his usual language, and it was with subtitles. Pingu: We just wanted to say that... we will always remember you, and we almost thought you were wiped off the face of the earth... Harvey: Thank... you... friends... His eyes slowly closed as they said their last words, and Pingu added some humor to make me feel better. Pingu did his usual "NOOT NOOT!" which made me laugh. And after 3 seconds, Harvey closed his eyes, as if he kicked the bucket. It then faded to black and stayed there for a few seconds before fading to Harvey, lying down on some brown sandy ground, as he was waking up and groaning. He then stood up, to reveal that he was on a train track. It was REAL, but Harvey stayed in 2D animation, as if he had been green screened into a live action environment. I heard some kind of train whistle and chugging, as Harvey turned around to see what was on the tracks with him. It was familiar. It gave me a heart attack of that horrible sight. It was horrid, big, and identical to something... It was... Thomas. I can't believe Thomas got in an episode of a cute show. His wheels were bloody, his buffers and body except face was rusty and his windpipe was completely broken off, revealing some sharp remains. Thomas went dangerously fast at Harvey in his point of view. He was VERY far way to be sure. It switched to Harvey, sitting down, with red veiny eyes and a depressed face, looking at the tracks. He said some words after 7 seconds. "I can't go on... if this isn't my real world..." Then, after the chugging of Thomas got louder and faster for 6 seconds, the episode cut to black, ending the episode... I got a message at the end. It said: "Harvey is dead. He can't wake up. The end." After that, I will didn't EVER look at Harvey Beaks the same way for 2 months... After some months, I decided to watch Nickelodeon. I watched an episode of SpongeBob, but unfortunately it was House Fancy. After that episode, it went to Harvey Beaks. Finally, it was cute again... If you see any episode like this, don't even watch it... It can give you dangerous side-effects, one of them including death... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Crossovers Category:Trollpasta Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:The Simspons Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Ends In Death